Sonic meets Star Fox
by darthlord1997
Summary: When Eggman manages to shoot Sonic and friends into space so he can conquer Mobius, Sonic and friends are found by team Star Fox! Can team Star Fox help Sonic and friends get back to and save Mobius from Eggman? Or does Dr. Eggman have some more tricks up his sleeve?
1. Lost in Space

It was a peaceful day on the planet Mobius. Dr. Eggman hadn't attacked in 5 months, giving Sonic and his friends a well-deserved break.

Tails was in his workshop located in Mystic Ruins, working on his plane, seeing if he can make it withstand more harsh conditions such as missiles, fire, and even the vacuum of space!

Sonic was laying back on a beach chair he placed in the front of Tails' workshop, wearing sunglasses relaxing in the warm sun.

Suddenly, knuckles came running up to Sonic, calling his name constantly.

"What is it knuckles?" Sonic asked as he lowered his sunglasses.

"The master emerald has been stolen by Eggman!" Knuckles answered.

"Again?" Sonic asked. "Man, you really need to do a better job protecting that thing Knuckles."

"HEY!" Knuckles shouted in anger, "It's not as easy as it sounds!"

Tails opened his front door. "What's all this noise out here? I'm busy…oh, hey knuckles."

"Tails." Knuckles said. "I need your help, Eggman took the master emerald again!"

"Wow!" Tails said. "You really need to do a better jo-"

"I KNOW, I KNOW!" Knuckles shouted in anger.

"Alright, I'll help you out." Tails said.

"Heh, you can count me in to!" Sonic said as he jumped off his beach chair. "I always love a shot at kicking Egghead's butt and trashing his little robot toys!"

"Alright, thanks guys." Knuckles said. "Let's go."

In a moment, the three were heading to Dr. Eggman's laboratory, within minutes the three were there!

"Alright guys!" Sonic said with a grin "Let's make an entrance!"

In Dr. Eggman's lab, the robot drones were putting the final touches on Eggman's weapon that he claimed would rid him of the hedgehog and his friends forever!

"Faster you mindless drones, I need this thing ready within the hour! Sonic probably has realized I stole the master emerald by now, and should be on his way!"

Suddenly, Sonic and his friends came crashing in through the roof thanks to Knuckles' strength and landed on a group of Egg Pawns, smashing them.

"Well, well Dr. Eggman, we meet again!" Sonic said with a grin.

"The name's Dr. Robotnick you hedgehog idiot!" Eggman shouted in anger. He hated it when others called him that offensive 'Eggman' name.

"Whatever Egghead" Sonic said teasingly. "What are you up to this time?"

At that moment a robot appeared at Eggman's side. "The laser canon is ready Dr. Robotnick."

Eggman grinned evilly. "What am I up to this time?" He said as he pulled a remote with a big red button out of his red jacket. "Simply, YOU'RE DEMISE!"

At that second, Eggman pressed the button, a big robotic claw quickly grabbed Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles and dropped them in a container with a canon nozzle on it.

"So long, Sonic the Hedgehog and your pathetic little friends!" Eggman said with an evil grin and flipped a switch.

Suddenly, the canon started to make a loud humming noise, then the sound grew louder and louder.

"What's happening!?" Knuckles shouted.

"I think he's about to launch us somewhere!" Tails answered in a horrified tone.

"Correct Tails!" Eggman said. "In about three seconds, you will all be launched in the far reaches of space!"

Sonic started pounding on the device, trying to get out.

"..3.." Eggman started counting.

"Let us out of here NOW!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

"..2.." Eggman continued.

"Were done for!" Tails shouted.

"..1.." Eggman finished.

At that second, the canon fired, sending Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles in the far reaches of space.

"So long!" Eggman shouted as he watched them soar away. "Don't forget to write…not!"

Then Eggman turned to a group of 30 Egg Pawns with wings and Metal Sonic standing in the front.

"All of you, follow them, and make sure their finished!" Eggman ordered.

"Yes, Dr. Robotnick!" All the robot said and took flight toward the direction Sonic and his friends were sailing.

Meanwhile, far away in space, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were floating, helpless.

"This is great!" Knuckles said sarcastically. "Were stuck here in the middle of space while Dr. Eggman is back down at Mobius!"

"Tails" Sonic said. "Do you have any ideas of how to get back?"

"No, I don't" Tails replied.

Knuckles growled. "This is all YOUR fault!" He screamed pointing at Sonic.

"What!?" Sonic said in shock. "How is this MY fault!?"

"You're the one who decided to make a dramatic 'entrance'!" Knuckles shouted.

"Well, YOU'RE THE one who lost the master emerald again!" Sonic shouted back.

"ALL OF YOU! QUIET!" Tails shouted. "Arguing is not going to get us anywhere! We need to think of a way to get back!"

Suddenly, all of them heard a strange, loud, humming noise.

"What's that?" Knuckles asked.

At that moment, a bright spotlight shined down on them from above them.

"What the..?" Tails said.


	2. Meet Star Fox!

**AUTHOR NOTE: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER STAR FOX 64, BUT BEFORE STAR FOX ADVENTURES**

It was dark, and cold. Tails was scared, Knuckles was prepared for anything, and Sonic was looking around, trying to make out what he could of this dark room they were in.

"Where are we?" Tails asked fearfully.

"I don't know" Sonic said "Might be some sort of Spaceship."

"Spaceship!?" Knuckles said in surprise. "What you mean a spaceship!? Who let us in this thing anyway!?"

"Heck, I don't know." Sonic said shrugging.

Suddenly, lights came on! The whole room was now visible, there was a metal flooring, with planes parked all around them, but not ordinary planes. These were white with blue wings, and had a more star ship look to them.

"Wow!" Tails said, he was amazed by all this space tech he had never seen before! "Looks like we are in the ship's hangar." Tails continued.

Then they heard a swish sound, it sounded like two doors sliding opposite ways to open, then they heard footsteps.

"Everyone take cover" Sonic whispered "This may be one of Egghead's tricks."

Sonic and friends ducked behind a stack of crates, waiting for the right moment to attack if it was a trap.

However they did not see Eggman's robots. Instead they saw a fox with a green shirt, a red scarf, a white jacket, and green pants.

Sonic turned toward Tails. "Look Tails" he whispered, "It's a fox, do you know the guy?"

"Sonic..." Tails whispered back. "No, I don't, that would be like me asking if you knew every other hedgehog."

Standing behind the Fox was a short rabbit, who looked rather aged. He had on a red shirt and pants with a white jacket and white boots.

"I don't understand." The rabbit said. "The sensor picked up three life form signals, they should be in here, but I don't see them."

"Perhaps their hiding" The fox said.

"Hey!" The fox shouted. "There's no use hiding, we won't hurt you unless we have to, come on out!"

Sonic looked at Tails and Knuckles, who were both looking at him. "Well, we don't have a choice." Sonic said.

Sonic and friends came out from behind the crates, revealing themselves.

"Well, well." The rabbit said. "Who are you three?"

Sonic stepped forward. "I'm Sonic." He said, then turned to his friends. "This guy here, is my best friend, Tails, and this guy here is our friend, Knuckles."

"Well, my name is Fox Mccloud." The Fox said. "This is my friend, Peppy Hare. The rest of us are back upstairs."

"Where are we?" Knuckles asked looking around.

"You're on the Great Fox." Peppy said.

"So, judging by the name, I assume you're the one in charge?" Knuckles asked pointing to Fox.

"Yes, I am." Fox replied.

"Why did you bring us in here?" Knuckles asked.

"The more important question…" Fox said. "What were you three doing in space?"

"Well…." Sonic started. "It's a long story…"

Sonic started explaining who they were, and how their arch-nemesis, Dr. Eggman, had been trying to conquer their world for years, and how me managed to capture them and launch them into space, and the next thing they knew, they were in here.

"Well, sounds like you three have been through a lot!" Peppy said.

"Indeed." Fox said. "We can help you get back to your planet."

"Thank you!" Knuckles said. "I want a chance to show that Egg-head what happens when you mess with me!"

"You three need to come back to the bridge with Peppy and I." Fox said. "It's better than staying down here in the hangar."

So Sonic and friends followed Fox and Peppy back up the elevator to the bridge of the ship.

As the elevator door opened, the group started walking down the hallway that led to the bridge.

Eventually they came to a door, and the door slid open. The group walked in the bridge of the Great Fox.

Standing in the bridge, was a short frog, and a tall, blue bird.

The bird looked over and saw Fox and Peppy walking with Sonic and friends into the room.

"Fox." The bird said. "What did you do? Who are these guys?"

"Don't worry Falco." Fox replied. "These three were stranded in space, they had an incident, and were helping them get back to their home world."

The frog looked at them and waved. "Hi" he said. "My name is Slippy!"

"Nice to meet you." Sonic said

"Alright." Fox said. "Just tell us where your home planet is and we'll get yo-"

Suddenly Fox was interrupted by an alarm going off and red lights slowly flashing.

"What's happening!?" Tails cried.

"It's an emergency alert." Fox said.

"Message from General Pepper. Priority one!" a robot named Rob said.

"Who's Genera-?" Knuckles started to ask.

"No time to explain!" Falco interrupted.

Fox walked over to the transmission screen and turned it on, and General Pepper came on screen.

"Star Fox! We need your help!" General Pepper said.

"What's the problem?" Fox replied.

"Corneria is under attack!" General Pepper shouted.


	3. Metal Sonic attacks!

"What!?" Fox said in surprise at the news Corneria is under attack. "By who?"

"We're not sure!" General Pepper said. "Whatever it is, it's a threat we never seen before!"

"Well, are there at least any descriptions?" Falco asked.

"As a matter of fact..." General Pepper started. "A solider in the Cornerian army managed to get a photo of the threat. I'll put it on screen now."

Soon an image appeared on screen. The image shown buildings on fire and smoke covering a huge area, all that could be seen was orange shapes with blue eyes flying in the smoke, impossible to tell what they were given the image resolution. One thing in the image stood out though. In the center, standing on some rubble was a dark figure. It was covered by shadow, making the figure seem black, but some light was touching it, revealing it to blue. Another distinguishing feature in the figure was two bright, evil, robotic red eyes.

"We better go down and stop them." Fox said.

So Fox, Falco, Peppy, and Slippy started running for the exit door leading to the hangar.

"Wait!" Sonic cried. "I think I know who those guys ar-"

"We'll take care of whoever they are, stay here!" Fox said.

Falco paused and turned toward Sonic and friends. "Oh, and also…"

"Let me guess." Tails said rolling his eyes. "Don't touch anything."

"Yea, and I mean it!" Falco said and turned around and ran down the hallway with the others."

Soon Fox and the rest jumped into their arwings and prepared for takeoff.

With a loud hum of the engine the arwings shot out of the hangar and headed toward Corneria.

Soon the arwings arrived at Corneria, and were heading toward Corneria city.

"Open the wings." Fox commanded.

Everyone opened their arwing's wings.

"Everyone check your G-Diffuser system." Fox said.

"Falco here, I'm good." Falco said.

"Peppy here, all systems are good." Peppy said.

"This is Slippy, I'm ok." Slippy said.

"Prepare yourself guys, lets rock and roll!" Fox said.

At that moment they entered Corneria city, and saw the place was near destruction.

"This place looks as bad as when Andross's army attacked it." Falco said.

"Yea…it really does." Slippy added.

"I see them!" Fox said. "Let's take them down!"

The team then opened fire, shooting down these strange, orange, egg shaped robots with black wings with a red outline.

"Huh…I've never seen these before." Peppy said.

"Maybe it has something to do with that blue hedgehog and his friends we let on our ship." Falco said.

"Don't jump to conclusions Falco." Fox said while shooting down some of the flying robots.

"Hey, what's that up ahead!?" Slippy asked.

Up ahead, was the blue, evil looking robot. It was holding up a Cornerian civilian by the throat.

"Resident." It said. "You will provide this unit with the location of Sonic the Hedgehog, you will comply immediately!" The robot demanded.

"S-Sonic…?" The terrified civilian said filled with terror. "I-I don't know who Sonic is! I don't know!"

Suddenly the robot dropped the civilian and looked toward the arwings heading for it.

"Hostiles detected." The robot said. "Engaging!"

The robot launched upwards, hovering with glowing red eyes. Fox managed to finally see it clearly now.

The robot was blue, with a silver chin piece, and a pointy nose. It had a yellow circular engine on the front of it, with piercing red eyes, and it some-what resembled Sonic.

The robot dashed forward, past the arwings, so fast the team barely saw it!

"Hey!" Falco said in shock. "Where did it go!?"

"I don't know…" Fox said. "Keep your eyes open, this thing is fast, and it could attack anywhere."

At that second Fox saw the robot zoom past his cockpit, too fast for him to be able to lock on to it!

Slippy tried to shoot at it, but the robot kept evading every one of his shots, none of them were even close!

Then the robot dashed forward, and transformed into a ball form, and managed to dash through Slippy's ship, slicing the left wing right off!

Slippy started screaming as he was about to crash into the ground!

"Slippy!" Fox shouted in horror.

Slippy's ship crashed into the ground, skidding across the ground and eventually stopping. Fox could barely see his ship, it was covered in smoke.

Suddenly Fox and the rest where relieved when they heard Slippy's voice on the transmission.

"I'm okay, but my leg and arm hurts!" Slippy said.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Fox said. "Peppy, help Slippy. Falco and I will try to shoot it down!"

Fox and Falco were still flying, looking for where ever the robot went. Peppy landed his ship next to Slippy's, and was helping him get out of the cockpit.

"I don't see him." Falco said.

"I can't either." Fox said.

Suddenly, Fox saw the robot appear in front of him, flying backwards, but slow enough Fox could see it and lock on.

"Got you now!" Fox said and fired at the robot!

Only to have the shot missed when the robot dashed at high speeds dodging the shot.

Fox was starting to get annoyed, he kept shooting, but the robot was dodging everything! Falco tried shooting it, but to no avail!

"How are we supposed to shoot this thing!?" Falco shouted in frustration.

Soon Fox saw the robot charging a laser in its yellow stomach piece, about to fire!

"Oh no…" Fox said

All of the sudden, Fox saw a blue blur hit the robot and knock it to the ground!

"What the?" Fox said in surprise.

It was Sonic!

"So we meet again Metal Sonic!" Sonic said as the robot he just knocked down slowly got back up.

"Resuming original objective." Metal Sonic said. "Terminate Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The two dashed at each other, but Sonic managed to jump up in time to land on Metal Sonic and cause him to crash in the ground!

"Is that….Sonic?" Fox asked out loud.

Sonic and Metal Sonic were having a huge fight! The two were dashing in all directions, hitting each other and knocking each other down!

"Their moving so fast!" Falco said looking down on the fight.

The fight continued, until Metal Sonic received a transmission from Eggman.

"Metal!" Eggman called in. "You're taking too much damage and you're too valuable right now! Gather the remaining Egg pawn flyers, activate your auto reconstruct circuitry and retreat, I'll think of a new plan to be rid of the pests!"

"Yes Doctor Robotnick." Metal Sonic said and did as ordered and retreated with the rest of the Egg pawns.

"Why are they retreating!?" Falco asked.

"I don't know, but let's get back to the Great Fox, Slippy's hurt and we need to figure out what were up against!" Fox said.


	4. Doctor Eggman's Ambitions

"OUCH!" cried slippy as Peppy was trying to wrap slippy's wounds in bandages with the first aid kit they had on the ship.

Meanwhile Fox and Falco were standing in front of Sonic and his friends.

"Alright." Fox said. "What exactly was that thing?"

"That robot was Metal Sonic." Sonic answered. "He was built by that Eggman guy I told you about to be able to rival my speed, agility, and everything."

"What about those orange egg shaped things that were helping this, 'Metal Sonic'?" Falco asked.

Sonic took in a deep breath. "Well, all of it is a long story, but I'll try to give you all the details."

Sonic then explained to them about how he and his friends protect their home planet Mobius from being conquered by Dr. Eggman and about Eggman's high IQ of 300 and his expertise in machine making, and how he uses his robots as an army.

Meanwhile, Metal Sonic and the remaining egg pawns were on a Cornerian moon, Metal Sonic activated his auto-reconstruct circuitry and was back to full functionality. Metal Sonic was holding a disk that was projecting a hologram of Dr. Eggman.

"Well, what went wrong?" Eggman asked.

"Sonic and friends were not at the calculated location that the canon should have launched them to." Metal Sonic started. "We went to the nearest planet and interrogated the citizens and tried to find the whereabouts of them, but the process was interrupted by a fleet of star ships, then the hedgehog arrived and forced a retreat."

"BLASTED HEDGEHOG!" Eggman shouted in anger. "Metal Sonic, what did you mean by 'star ships'?"

"The hedgehog was assisted by a fleet of star ships." Metal Sonic replied.

"Do you have a scanned model of one of those star ships?" Eggman asked.

"Affirmative." Metal Sonic said. "Transferring now."

Metal Sonic transferred the hologram of the arwing he managed to scan and the hologram projected on Eggman's monitor.

"Computer!" Eggman shouted. "Scan the system of Metal Sonic's location and find out what this star ship is!"

"Analyzing Dr. Robotnick." The computer replied.

After about two minutes a bunch of info came on Eggman's screen.

"System name: Lylat System." The computer started to say. "Ship: Arwing. Star ship of the Star Fox team, founded by James Mccloud, current leader, Fox Mccloud. Star Fox is a team of mercenaries that defend the Lylat system."

"So…" Eggman started. "This, 'Star Fox' team are helping those pests get back to Mobius!? Grrr, WHY ARE THOSE PESTS SO HARD TO BE RID OF!?" Eggman screamed in anger.

"No worries," Eggman then said while trying to calm down. "I can fix this."

Eggman then turned to his monitor with Metal Sonic still on screen.

"Metal Sonic..." Eggman started to say. "I'll send more Egg Pawn flyers as reinforcements, when they arrive at you location, I need you to search the Lylat system and find the best mercenaries for hire, when you do, contact me, with the proper persuasion, they may be of assistance."

"Affirmative Doctor Robotnick." Metal Sonic said with a nod.

**Meanwhile, back on the Great Fox.**

"….So my friends here and my friends back on our planet and I always foil Eggman's plans from using his robot army from taking over our world and building his empire." Sonic finished.

"Wow." Fox said. "And judging by you mentioned earlier about Eggman firing you three into space, he's probably at work conquering your planet."

"That's the logical assumption." Tails said.

"It looks like this is a bigger threat than I presumed at first." Fox said. "But why could those Egg Pawns and that…Metal Sonic, be attacking Corneria?" Fox asked out loud.

"My guess is they were looking for us." Tails said.

"That seems to be the most possible reason." Fox replied.

Suddenly General Pepper came on the monitor.

"Thank you Star Fox for saving Corneria once again! But I have two questions. One, did you learn what were up against? Two, what was that fast moving blue blur witnesses saw?"

"Well General…" Fox said. "I think it's time you learn what's going on."

Fox then introduced Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles to General Pepper and informed the general about what happened, and the same info Sonic gave to him earlier.

"Interesting." General Pepper said. "It seems that this is a bigger threat then I previously imagined. We must stop this, Dr. Eggman's fleet here in the Lylat system before they cause more destruction to any planets."

"Why don't we just shoot these three into space again? Those robots would follow them and away from the Lylat system." Falco suggested.

"What?" Fox replied. "And doom these three never to return home and stop Eggman or put another galaxy in danger? Out of the question!"

"I agree with Fox." General Pepper said.

"Alright, what we need to do is find Metal Sonic and those other robots, destroy or capture them, then we can get Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles back home." Fox said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Tails said with a smile.

"Yea, but that would take a while…" Knuckles said. "This is space we're talking about, it's like finding a needle in a haystack."

"Until we can get some other means of tracking them, searching is our best option." Fox said. "Trust me, if their mission is to find you three, we'll meet them again."

**MEANWHILE, IN AN ASTEROID BELT**

Metal Sonic was flying slowly with Dr. Eggman's reinforcements he sent, now there were hundreds of Egg Pawn flyers. Metal was searching for the best mercenaries that could assist them, and through some heavy research of the Lylat system and interrogating citizens of nearby planets, he believed he had found them.

Suddenly three ships flew past them.

"There are the targets, pursue, but do not destroy, Dr. Robotnick needs them alive and there space ships functional." Metal Sonic commanded.

Soon the entire fleet was perusing the three ships, and Metal Sonic pulled up next to the leader's ship.

"Stop in the name of the Robotnick Empire!" Metal Sonic shouted to the ship.

"What the heck is this?" the pilot asked out loud. "Boys, let's ditch these suckers and find somewhere else to fly."

"You leave us no choice." Metal Sonic said. "Fire tracker beams and ion canons."

In a second a few Egg pawn flyers used their Ion canons to temporarily deactivate the three ships while the others used tractor beams to land them on an asteroid.

The leader got out of his ship. "What is the meaning of this!?"

Metal Sonic slowly descended and landed in front of him.

"You did not comply with our demands, thus we were forced to use force." Metal said.

"What do you want from us!?" The leader asked angrily.

Metal Sonic pulled out his hologram disk and a hologram of Eggman appeared.

"Aw, there you are." Eggman said with an evil smile. "Sorry for the use of force, but I am in need of your assistance right now, and I've heard you three are the best mercenaries there are."

"What's in it for us if we do help you?" The leader asked.

"Metal Sonic." Eggman said. "Use the matter transporter."

Metal Sonic did so and beamed a large pile of money on the ground.

"WOAH!" The captain said with his one eye widened. "Jackpot!"

"Now that it seems I have your attention, it's time for you to do my request in exchange for all this money." Eggman said with an evil grin.

"Alright, what's our assignment?" The leader asked.

"You will assist us in a trap I have set up for our targets, I will inform you the details in a second. First, we must make ourselves easier to find!" Eggman replied.

**WHO ARE THESE MERCENAIRES DR. EGGMAN HAS NOW HIRED? WHAT TRICKS DOES EGGMAN HAVE UP HIS SLEEVE? STAY TUNED!**


	5. Tails flys an Arwing!

Tails was down in the hangar, looking at the damaged arwing. Part of the damage was a huge hole on the side where the wing been sliced off, Tails was looking in this hole, seeing the inside of the arwing, studying how it works, and comparing it to the technology on Mobius.

"Incredible." Tails said to himself.

The rest of the guys were back up, either in the bridge or wandering around elsewhere in the Great Fox, Tails just choose to go back to the hangar, and study the arwings.

Suddenly, Tails heard a door slide open and footsteps. Then he heard Fox Mccloud's voice.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Fox asked.

Tails jumped in shock and quickly turned to Fox.

"I-I'm Sorry, I wasn't going to touch anything! I was just looking…." Tails said nervously.

"Don't worry, it's okay." Fox chuckled. "I was just wondering what you were doing."

"Oh." Tails said relieved. "I was just looking at the interior of this ship you got here."

"Yea." Fox said. "Sonic told me you had a thing for machines."

"Well…." Tails started. "I can make some stuff, Sonic wasn't lying, I am a mechanic, not to brag or anything."

Fox smiled a little. "That ship is called an Arwing."

"So that's what their called." Tails said. "Cool name."

Tails kept observing the arwing, and when he was done he stood up.

"You know what?" Tails said.

"What is it?" Fox asked.

"This might be hard to believe, but I think I can fix this…" Tails said.

Fox chuckled. "You do know this is complex technology, and you're from another planet."

"Yea, I know." Tails said. "But I've seen stuff like this before, maybe one or two different things, but I can tell what everything is."

At that moment Sonic walked in.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Sonic asked.

"Tails was just asking me if he could fix this Arwing." Fox said.

"I think he could." Sonic said. "He figured out how things work by a simple glance before!"

Fox thought about it for a while.

"Alright, I'll let him have a shot." Fox said.

"Thanks Fox!" Tails said with a smile.

Fox walked over to a closet and got out a tool box and gave it to Tails. Tails immediately got to work, working on the Arwing, rewiring wires, reconnecting cables, tightening bolts, and fixing the engine.

In about one hour, Tails was done!

"All finished." Tails said walking in the bridge where the others went.

"That quickly?" Fox asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised Fox, this guy's the best!" Sonic said.

"Well, let's go see how you did." Fox said and started walking toward the hangar.

Soon Sonic, Tails, and Fox were all in the hangar.

"Well, by looking at the exterior, it looks way better." Fox said.

Fox walked over and looked at the controls in the cockpit and pushed the start button. The Arwing started up no problem.

"Well, you did a great job!" Fox said with a smile. "Sonic was right about you!"

"Hehe…thanks." Tails said.

"I knew he could do it." Sonic said. "This guy loves planes and flying ships, he has his own plane, he's an amazing pilot as well!"

Fox looked over. "So, you're a pilot as well huh?"

"Yea…" Tails said.

"He could probably drive that thing!" Sonic said with a smile.

"Now whoa whoa whoa…." Fox said. "This is a very complex flying machine."

"It does sound like fun." Tails said. "But I agree with Fox, I think I need to take a certain class for that."

"Aw come on Tails!" Sonic said. "You can pilot anything, you drove a plane without going to flight school, and you're the most skilled pilot ever, you drove a lot of stuff without any instructions!"

Sonic then turned to Fox. "Come on, just let him fly around the Great Fox a few times, a promise nothing bad will happen."

Then Sonic turned to Tails.

"Come on Tails, you know you wanna try it." Sonic said with a grin.

Tails and Fox looked at each other for a moment.

In the next few minutes, Tails was climbing in the cockpit of the Arwing.

"I can't believe Sonic convinced me to do this." Tails said.

"Alright Tails." Fox said standing next to the plane. "Does any of this look familiar to you?"

"Well…" Tails said. "I can till this here is the thrust, that's the start button, that's the accelerator, this stick is the control stick, and that is the boost…."

"Huh…Sonic was right. I'm surprised you know all this." Fox said.

"Alright, I guess we should get started." Tails said.

"Alright then, but just a few times around the Great Fox, do not, go, anywhere, got it?" Fox said.

"Got it, I wasn't planning on flying off." Tails said

"Alright, let's do this." Fox said.

In a few moments, Tails flew the Arwing out the hangar door, and out in space, but keeping a close distance to the ship like he promised.

"Alright Tails." Fox said on Tails's monitor screen in the Arwing. "Let's see what you got."

Tails immediately raised the throttle and increased in speed, and flew underneath the Great Fox, and flew past a window of the ship, startling Falco, who was in his room, unaware of Fox's decision to let Tails fly.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF!?" Falco screamed in fear and anger.

Tails was flying the Arwing around the Great Fox, having a great thrill while doing so, the Arwing had way tighter controls than his plane, making flying this machine much easier.

Fox was watching Tails fly around out the bridge's window and spoke in the microphone that communicated with the Arwing.

"You're doing great kid!" Fox said with a smile. "There's another thing Sonic was right about you!"

"Thanks Fox!" Tails said with a smile, he was really enjoying flying this thing around.

"Okay, I think that's enough kid." Fox said. "Land it back in the hangar."

"Got it." Tails said. "I'm on my wa-."

Suddenly, Tails was interrupted by a laser shot that barely missed him!

Tails looked back and saw a swarm of at least 30 Egg Pawns following him!

"Tails!" Fox screamed. "Hurry and get inside now before you get killed!" Fox shouted with fear.

Tails kept flying.

"I'm sorry Fox, but I'm right now the only thing that stands between these Egg Pawns and the Great Fox, besides, I've destroyed at least one hundred of these things with my plane which has harder to control than this Arwing." Tails said.

At that moment, Tails did a quick turn around and fired at the Egg Pawns, destroying at least 15 of the Egg Pawns.

"I hope you know what you're doing Tails." Fox mumbled to himself.

Tails quickly dashed toward the left, dodging multiple shots from the Egg Pawns, and shooting back at them, shooting them down.

Soon they were all down to just one. The last Egg Pawn dashed into the Great Fox's hangar!

Tails quickly landed the Arwing in the hangar, and jumped out the ship, the Egg Pawn was right in front of him.

Fox, who saw the whole thing happen, ran in the hangar right at that second and pointed his laser gun at the robot.

"I am here to deliver a message to you." The robot said.

Then the robot took out a hologram disk and a hologram of Eggman appeared.

"Greetings Fox Mccloud, it is good to see you in person now, despite me having to speak to you through these means." Eggman said with an evil grin.

"What do you want?" Fox said with an angry frown.

"I just wanted to inform you that my robot Metal Sonic and the remaining Egg Pawns have taken Corneria hostage!" Eggman said.

"WHAT!?" Tails and Fox screamed at the same time.

"If you're upset about this, then why don't you come save the planet? I'll even make you a deal." Eggman said.

"What kind of 'deal'?" Tails asked.

"If you win this battle, I will back down, let Star Fox take you home, and never threaten Mobius again. But if I win this battle, both Mobius, AND the entire Lylat system will belong to the Robotnick Empire!" Eggman said with an evil smile. "If you refuse to accept this challenge, Corneria will be destroyed."

Fox growled. "Eggman, threating to take over an innocent planet is one thing, but threating the Lylat system is CROSSING THE LINE! We accept you're challenge."

"Excellent." Eggman said, then his hologram went off.

Fox then shot the Egg Pawn, destroying it.

Fox then turned to Tails. "Let's get back to the bridge and get the others, we need to teach that mad man a lesson he will NEVER forget!" Fox said.


	6. The Battle Plan

"That Eggman feller has some nerve threating the Lylat System!" Peppy shouted in anger.

"Alright guys, let's head to Corneria and teach that mad man a lesson!" Fox said.

"But Fox." Peppy said. "We still have a tiny problem."

"I hope you really mean a 'tiny' problem Peppy." Fox said turning to Peppy.

"Slippy broke his arm and a few ribs, he's going to have to stay in the medical room for a few weeks." Peppy said with a frown.

Fox face palmed. "Great, just great. My friend is injured, we got a fat, mad, evil scientist with a way too big mustache threating to take over our home, AND he's threating to destroy Corneria, this day just keeps getting better, and better..." Fox said.

Sonic walked up to Fox. "Fox, I'm really sorry that all of this happened, but my buddies and I will be at your guy's side until the very end, I promise that."

Fox looked at Sonic. "Thanks Sonic, and don't worry, none of this is your guy's fault, it's that mad man with the mustache's fault, and we're going to make sure he pays for all of this."

"But we can't just arrive at Corneria and start shooting, we need a plan to give us the upper hand." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles is right." Peppy said. "We need to think of a plan to make sure we hit Dr. Eggman at the right spot."

"I think I already have an idea." Tails said

"I do to." Fox added.

"What are they?" Peppy asked.

"We'll let's try to put our ideas together and see what we got..." Fox said.

Tails and Fox started to share their ideas, and eventually the two ideas merged into a perfect plan.

The plan was that Fox, Falco, and Tails were to fly Arwings and engage the Egg Pawns in a dogfight (After tails proved himself in the last chapter), Sonic would get into an escape pod and wait for the right moment to launch out, and attack Metal Sonic, And Peppy and Knuckles would stay on the Great Fox, making sure the plan would go on smoothly and make sure Slippy was recovering.

"Alright, we have our battle plan, so let's go team, and teach that mad man a lesson!" Fox said.

In a few moments, everything was in order. Fox, Tails, and Falco were ready to take off in the Arwings, Sonic was standing by the escape pod launch, waiting for the right moment to launch, even though he hated having to wait, and Peppy and Knuckles were in the bridge, watching everyone on the monitor through security cameras.

Peppy pushed the intercom.

"Are all of you ready?" Peppy asked.

Sonic spoke in his walkie-talkie connected to the communications line.

"Ready!" Sonic said.

"All systems are go!" Tails said.

"I'm fine." Falco said.

"We're all set to go!" Fox said.

"Alright, Fox, we go at your command." Peppy said.

"We'll we already did the system check, so we're ready to go!" Fox said. "Let's rock and roll!" Fox said as He, Tails, and Falco shot out the hangar and started flying toward Corneria.

Falco's face appeared on Fox's monitor.

"Fox, are you sure it's a good idea to bring Tails along?" Falco asked.

"Normally I'd say no, but the kid has proven himself to be an expert pilot and skilled at air combat, I trust him." Fox said.

Then Tails's face came on Fox's monitor.

"Don't worry Fox, I'll do my absolute best." Tails said with a smile.

"We'll it looks like we're all ready." Fox said.

After flying at high speeds for a few minutes, they finally came in sight of Corneria.

"Alright guys." Fox said. "Let's do it!"

A good distance away, Metal Sonic and a swarm of Egg Pawn flyers were floating in front of Corneria, waiting. Soon Metal Sonic saw the Arwings approaching and pulled out a hologram of Eggman.

"Doctor Robotnick, they are approaching." Metal Sonic said.

"Excellent! Time for my plan of ridding myself of all of them to finally fall into place! Inform my mercenaries, the plan is in motion." Eggman said with a huge evil grin.

Back at the Great Fox, Peppy and Knuckles were standing by, waiting for everything to set into motion. Knuckles was looking at the radar, where it showed Fox, Tails, and Falco (who were represented by tiny pictures of Arwings on the radar) approaching a swarm of red dots representing the Egg Pawn flyers and Metal Sonic.

Suddenly, Knuckles saw a swarm of about 30 more red dots following 3 more Arwing symbols approaching Fox, Tails, and Falco from the south west.

"Uh….Peppy….?" Knuckles said in a confused and concern way.

"Not now Knuckles." Peppy said.

Peppy then contacted Fox. "Fox, do you see them?"

"We see them clearly Peppy." Fox replied.

"Peppy….it's important..." Knuckles said.

"That's good Fox." Peppy said, ignoring Knuckles.

"Peppy!" Knuckles shouted.

"Sorry Fox, I need to go and see what Knuckles wants." Peppy said rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry Peppy, we got it covered. We're going to teach Eggman a lesson."

Peppy walked over to Knuckles. "What do you want Knuckles!?" he asked.

"Why are there 3 other planes and 30 or so red dots on the radar?" Knuckles asked.

Peppy looked at the radar. "Computer, identify these bogeys." Peppy said.

The computer then scanned and identified the dots and planes on the radar.

"The red dots are more Egg Pawns, and the 3 planes are…..oh no!" Peppy cried in terror.

"What is it Peppy!?" Knuckles asked.

Peppy ran over and contacted Fox, his face appearing on Fox's monitor.

"FOX! FOX!" Peppy was shouting.

"What is it Peppy!?" Fox asked confused why Peppy was so frightened.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Peppy shouted.

"What!?" Fox cried.

Suddenly, Fox heard a voice on his monitor, he recognized it instantly….

"Can't let you do that Star Fox!" The voice said.


	7. Star Wolf!

"It's Star Wolf!" Fox cried.

The Star Wolf team came flying in, followed by more Egg Pawn reinforcements. The Star Wolf team was, the leader, Wolf O' Donnell, and Wolf's teammates, Leon Powalski, and Pigma dengar.

"Doctor Robotnick has paid us a great amount of money to take you down." Leon said.

"Do you even know what that mad scientist is doing!?" Falco asked.

"He wants to take over an innocent planet AND the whole Lylat system!" Fox shouted.

"That's the best part of our deal." Wolf said. "The doctor even promised us a seat of power in his empire."

"He did WHAT!?" Fox asked in shock.

"Enough talk!" Wolf said. "Time to shoot you down!"

"Tails! Get out of here! Star Wolf is too dangerous!" Fox shouted to Tails.

"I'm on it!" Tails cried while turning the Arwing around.

"Wait a minute…..did you say 'Tails'?" Wolf asked. "He's on Doctor Robotnick's hit list."

Wolf then turned to Pigma's ship. "Pigma, shoot the kid down, Leon, you get Falco. Fox is mine!" Wolf commanded.

Pigma turned his ship and started to follow and shoot at Tails!

"Tails! Keep steady, I'm coming to-" Fox started to say but was interrupted by a laser shot from Wolf.

Falco was flying in all directions, trying to get rid of Leon, but Leon kept firing at him.

The swarm of Egg Pawns wasn't making anything better, it was as if they were only there to cause confusion, if so then they were doing a darn fine job at it.

Pigma was still shooting at Tails.

"You're not getting away kid, you're going DOWN!" Pigma chuckled.

"Oh really?" Tails asked and slammed on the ship's breaks, causing it to slow down.

Pigma saw this and quickly pulled up so he wouldn't collide into Tails and kill himself, but next thing he knew, Tails was on HIS tail.

"What!? How did you?" Pigma asked in confusion.

Tails answered by shooting Pigma's right wing right off, causing him to spin out of control.

"NO!" Pigma screamed as he eventually crashed into a Cornerian moon.

"What the?" Leon said in surprise. "That kid took down Pigma!"

"Tails…." Fox said astonished. "Great work!"

"That kid is going to regret that!" Leon said and started to head for Tails' ship, only to be shot down by Falco.

"You blasted bird!" Leon screamed and he crashed into the same place Pigma crashed.

All that remained was Wolf.

"I am not going down so easily!" Wolf screamed and started flying around unpredictably.

"I can't get a good shot!" Fox said.

The Egg Pawns started to fire at Fox, Tails, and Falco. All three were shooting down the Egg Pawns and dodging their lasers.

"These Egg robots are getting really annoying!" Falco said.

"I deal with this Egg Pawn stuff every time I bring my plane to an Eggman attack." Tails said.

"Just keep shooting and don't let any of them swarm you!" Fox commanded.

Suddenly Fox saw a blue blur shoot across the front of his cockpit.

"Oh no…" Fox said.

It was Metal Sonic!

Metal Sonic circled back and flew toward Fox's ship, and landed on top of it.

Fox thought Metal Sonic was going to attack, but all he heard was strange beeping noises, then Metal Sonic flew off.

"What's he doing?" Falco asked out loud.

"Let's not focus on that right now, let's focus on taking Wolf down!" Fox said.

Suddenly Fox heard Tails' voice on his communications line.

"If you guys are looking for Wolf…" Tails said. "He's trying to shoot me down!"

"Hold on Tails, we're coming!" Fox shouted and started flying toward Tails' ship.

Fox started to charge his laser and locked on to Wolf.

Fox fired, but it missed Wolf.

At that moment, Wolf, Metal Sonic, and all the Egg Pawns got a transmission from Dr. Eggman.

"Everyone, it's time to retreat. I now have what I need." Eggman said.

Soon Metal Sonic and the Egg Pawns started to retreat and Wolf flew toward the moon where his teammates crashed.

"What!?" Fox cried in anger. "Why are they retreating!? What about the deal Eggman made!?"

"This isn't the first time Egghead has broken a deal." Tails growled.

"Let's get back to the Great Fox and follow them before we lose their trial." Fox said.

Back on the Great Fox, everyone was disappointed by how anti-climactic the whole thing was and how the whole plan had failed.

"I didn't even get a chance to get in on the action!" Sonic said with a frown.

"So Eggman has got Star Wolf on his side now….That's just perfect." Fox said sarcastically.

"Incoming transmission from General Pepper." The robot ROB said.

Then General Pepper came on the ship's monitor screen.

"What happened Star Fox? Corneria was being held hostage, then you showed up, now they retreated. Did you scare them off?" The general asked.

"No General." Fox said. "The whole thing was a trap. Star Wolf is involved with Eggman's plan now."

"Star Wolf!?" The general said shocked. "This is not good at all, but do any of you know why Eggman attacked Corneria again?"

"Eggman was holding it hostage to lure us in the trap." Falco said.

"Eggman wants to take over not only Sonic and his friend's home world, but now he has his sights on the Lylat system as well." Fox said.

"WHAT!?" General Pepper cried. "That is unacceptable!"

"I know, we were going to teach them a lesson, but they retreated before we could deliver the punch." Falco said.

"I have a feeling he didn't retreat because of fear of losing, he had plenty of Egg Pawns left, I think it was a tactical retreat." Fox said

"Well, if that mad man is threating to take over the Lylat system, the Cornerian army is getting involved!" General Pepper said.

"No General, we can do it ourselves." Fox said.

"Fox, I know Egg head, if he retreats, it usually means he's got something BIG planned." Sonic said.

"Alright then." Fox said. "We'll follow Eggman's fleet back to his base, and with the arwings, Conerian fleet, and the Great Fox, we'll take them down in no time."

"Alright." General Pepper said. "I'll send in the fleet now."

"Doctor Eggman is NOT going to get away this time!" Fox said with a growl.

**MEANWHILE, IN EGGMAN'S SPACE STATION.**

Eggman was pushing buttons on his control panel getting everything fired up.

"HO HO HO!" Eggman laughed. "Soon the mind control laser will be full of energy I siphoned from the master emerald, and every citizen of Mobius will be under MY control, AND the entire Lylat system will be mine! This is turning out better than my original plan when it was just Mobius!"

At that moment Metal Sonic stepped in.

"Ah, Metal Sonic." Eggman said, "Have you gotten what we wanted?"

"Yes master Robotnick." Metal Sonic said. "Arwing data, has been copied…."

**FROM AUTHOR: Sorry the battle was kind of rushed, but it was supposed to be like that, if you're still disappointed, the beginning of the 3 part Finale is next, so look out for that. The Finale battle will be HUGE. Also, since this is almost over, I'd like to know your thoughts on the story so far, feedback would be nice. **


	8. The Final Battle part 1

The Great Fox, followed by the Cornerian fleet, was slowly flying through space, towards Mobius, where Sonic and his friends believed was where Eggman's base has to be located.

"How much time till arrival?" Sonic asked.

"Not too much longer." Fox answered. "We just entered your solar system."

In a matter of minutes, Mobius was in sight.

"There it is!" Knuckles shouted.

"Doctor Eggman has to be somewhere on that planet." Fox said. "We'll have to think of some efficient way of finding him."

"uh…Fox…" Tails started to say. "I don't think he's on Mobius."

"Why do you think that?" Fox asked.

Tails pointed to a giant egg shaped space station with a giant laser on the bottom that was floating in space near Mobius.

"That's his base, it has to be." Sonic said.

General Pepper appeared on the ship's monitor.

"Fox! Do you see it as well?" General Pepper asked.

"We see it General." Fox said.

**MEANWHILE.**

Eggman was standing in his space station's control room, watching the power meter of the mind control laser rise as it drew in energy from the master emerald.

Suddenly, an alarm went off.

"What is it!?" Eggman asked annoyed.

"Incoming ships detected." The computer said.

The computer then projected an image of the Cornerian fleet and the Great Fox heading toward the station.

"WHAT!?" Eggman cried. "This wasn't supposed to happen! Those simpletons were supposed to stay in the Lylat System and I would ambush them!"

Eggman took in a deep breath. "No matter, I can still win."

Eggman turned to two Egg Pawns that were standing behind him.

"You two!" Eggman shouted. "I'll need you to operate some of this ship's battle functions simultaneously."

Eggman pointed to the left Egg Pawn. "You, go down and man the ship's missile launchers!"

Eggman pointed to the right one. "You go and get the ship's shields up!"

"Yes, Doctor Robotnick!" The Egg Pawns said as they turned around and ran in the direction of their assigned jobs.

Eggman pushed the intercom button.

"Attention, Egg Pawn flyers, grab your most powerful laser weapons, and prepare for battle! Show them NO mercy! Send in, everyone!" Eggman said over the intercom.

"Which one?" An Egg Pawn replied on the communications line.

"EVERYONE!" Eggman shouted.

Metal Sonic walked up behind Dr. Eggman.

"Please provide mission objectives Doctor Robotnick." Metal Sonic said.

"Oh, don't worry Metal Sonic." Eggman said with a smile. "I got BIG plans for you!"

**BACK ON THE GREAT FOX**

Fox Mccloud turned to everyone.

"Alright, I have a plan. The Cornerian fleet is going to do most of the work battling the Egg Pawn flyers, but Falco, I want you to help them out." Fox said.

"Got it Fox." Falco said.

"Sonic, you'll resume your position from our battle on Corneria, stand by and wait for orders." Fox said turning to Sonic.

Sonic gave a thumbs up.

"Knuckles." Fox said. "You will stay on here with Peppy, in case we need any back up."

"Fine then." Knuckles said.

"Tails, you're flying with me." Fox said.

"Me?" Tails asked.

"You know more about Eggman then I do, plus, you've proven yourself to be a highly skilled fighter pilot." Fox said.

"Okay guys." Fox said looking at all the guys. "Let's rock and roll!"

At that moment, missiles fired from the Egg space staion, only to be shot down from the Cornerian fleet.

One ship in the fleet shot a huge missile at the space station, but it exploded about 15 yards from the station.

"Dang it!" Fox said. "There's a barrier shield!"

Fox turned to Tails. "Has Eggman done this before?"

"Oh, sure, he always puts the generator in the same spot." Tails said.

"Then this is where you and I come in." Fox said. "Follow me."

Then Fox turned to Falco. "Time for your part as well, go out and help the fleet hold the Egg robots off."

Fox and Tails ran down a hallway and into the ship's hangar, where two Arwings were waiting.

Fox and Tails climbed in the cockpits of the Arwings, but before they took off, Tails looked at Fox.

"Fox…" Tails said.

"What is it?" Fox asked.

"It's been a great honor helping you." Tails said with a smile.

Fox smiled. "Thanks Tails."

Tails and Fox gave each other a thumbs up, and took off into space.

"Alright Tails." Fox said. "Just do what we did last time and shoot some of Eggman's robots while we try to find out how to get the shield down."

"Got it!" Tails said and fired at an Egg Pawn.

However, the Egg Pawn did a barrel roll and dodged it.

"What the?" Fox asked out loud confused.

Suddenly, Fox and Tails heard Eggman's voice on the communications line.

"Surprising isn't it?" Said Eggman.

"What did you do Eggman!?" Tails asked.

"You see, when I took Corneria hostage, it was my plan for you to arrive. My plan A was to destroy you, but because you were putting up a fight, I proceeded with plan B, having Metal Sonic scan your Arwings, and applying the data to my Egg Pawns, they now fly exactly like your ships!" Eggman said with an evil grin.

Fox was stunned. "Y-you…" Fox tried to say.

"Egg Pawns, ATTACK!" Eggman shouted as a group of Egg Pawns started firing lasers at Fox and Tails.

Fox and Tails were flying with the absolute BEST of their skills, the egg pawns were actually a challenge now!

"Fox! Do a barrel roll!" Peppy shouted over Fox's communications line.

Fox did a barrel roll and dodged 3 lasers.

Falco was also having the same trouble with the Egg Pawns.

"How could this get any worse!?" Falco shouted.

"Like this…" They all heard Wolf's voice say.

"Oh no….." Tails said.

Star Wolf came back!

"Doctor Robotnick gave us more powerful ships! Now you're all going down!" Pigma said.

Each member of Star Wolf intercepted a transmission from Eggman.

"I want NO MORE mistakes this time, Leon and Pigma, you shoot down Tails, and all Egg Pawns keep the blue bird and the fleet busy! Wolf, Fox is yours!" Eggman commanded.

"With pleasure!" Wolf replied.

Leon and Pigma were on Tails' tail shooting at him.

Wolf was preventing Fox from coming to Tails' aid, and the Egg Pawns were holding Falco and the Cornerian fleet at bay.

"You aren't escaping TWO of us!" Pigma said to Tails.

"Take this Fox!" Wolf said and fired two missiles at Fox.

Fox did a barrel roll and dodged them.

"All too easy." Fox said.

However the missiles came back!

"Fox!" Peppy shouted. "Those are heat seeking missiles!"

Fox flew around trying to lose the missiles, but they followed him everywhere!

Tails killed the ship's throttle, trying to do the same thing he did to Pigma at Corneria.

"Not this time!" Pigma shouted and turned AROUND Tails and turned around facing him.

Leon did the same.

Suddenly, Tails got another idea.

"Hey Wolf!" Tails shouted. "How can you shoot heat seeking missiles if you only have one eye!?"

"Like this you little squirt!" Wolf growled in anger and fired another pair of heat seeking missiles at Tails.

Tails flew toward Leon and Pigma's ships and pulled up, and before the missiles could follow him, they were about to hit Leon and Pigma.

"Uh oh…" was all they could say.

Each missile shot one of their wings!

Leon and Pigma started tumbling out of control through space!

Wolf was watching the whole thing.

"OH YOU LITTLE SLIME BALL!" Wolf shouted to Tails.

However Wolf was interrupted by a pair of missiles hitting him in the back and causing him to tumble out of control in the same direction Pigma and Leon went. All of them screaming in the process.

Fox had done the same thing Tails had.

"We must pay attention Wolf." Fox said with a victorious smile.

Fox turned to Tails.

"Amazing work kid!" Fox said.

"You think that's the last we've seen of them?" Tails asked.

"Nah," Fox said. "I know Star Wolf, we'll see them again."

"This isn't over yet!" Falco interrupted.

"Falco's right!" Fox said. "We still need to deal with Dr. Eggman!"

However Fox saw Metal Sonic fly by his Arwing and circle back. Coming toward him.

"Ah, jeez…" Fox said.

**AUTHOR: NEXT CHAPTER IS THE BIG FINALE! I'LL MAKE SURE IT'S A GOOD ONE! ALSO, I MIGHT BE MAKING A SEQUEL TO THIS.**


	9. The Final Battle part 2

Metal Sonic charged forward with his claws drawn, ready to claw swipe Fox's Arwing and damage it. However Fox did a barrel roll and dodged Metal Sonic's on coming attack!

Metal Sonic turned around and charged again.

Tails reached out and grabbed his walkie-talkie that he stored in-between his two tails and contacted Sonic.

"SONIC! NOW!" Tails yelled in the Walkie-Talkie.

"All right!" Sonic said with and excited grin. "Finally I get some more action."

Sonic pushed the 'eject escape pod' button and launched out. Sonic then jumped out and did a homing attack and hit Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic grabbed Sonic by the neck and flew toward Eggman's space station, Sonic with him. Metal Sonic then threw Sonic and he crashed into the side of the space station. Metal dashed down, about to deliver a dive attack, however Sonic jumped up and homing attacked Metal Sonic, blowing him back several feet.

Sonic and Metal Sonic continued to battle on the surface of Eggman's space station, with Eggman watching the whole battle on his computer screen.

"That BLASTED HEDGEHOG!" Eggman shouted. "He's ruining Metal Sonic's role in this plan! How can that hedgehog breathe in space anyway!? IT MAKES NO SENSE!"

"No matter…." Eggman continued trying to calm down. Eggman then pressed the button to communicate with Metal Sonic. "Metal, destroy Sonic as fast as you can, then resume your goal of protecting the shield generator!"

Metal Sonic launched forward and grabbed Sonic by the neck, flying along the surface of the space station holding Sonic by the neck, constantly punching him.

Fox was watching the whole thing from his Arwing, and knew he had to do something. He tried to lock on to Metal Sonic, but Metal was moving too fast!

"Why can't any of us shoot this guy!?" Fox shouted in anger and confusion.

Suddenly…Fox remembered something his dad, James McCloud, told him after Andross had been defeated.

"Never give up. Trust your instincts." Fox remembered James saying.

Fox concentrated. And moved his aiming scope about 25 yards ahead of Metal Sonic. As soon as Fox felt like it was the right moment, he fired.

The laser shot soared, towards a direction in front of Metal Sonic, but Metal Sonic didn't know he was flying right towards it!

Metal Sonic intercepted the shot, and the laser shot him right in the head! Sonic immediately saw a hole in Metal Sonic's head where the laser hit, and saw Metal Sonic's eyes quickly go blank. Metal Sonic's dead corpse collapsed on the surface of the space station, Sonic got up and kicked Metal Sonic's remains a few yards away, where it exploded on impact!

Fox couldn't believe it, he actually shot Metal Sonic…and a kill shot at that!

Fox smiled and mumbled under his breath, "Thanks dad."

Eggman saw Metal Sonic's destruction on his computer screen.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THEY DEFEATED METAL SONIC! IMPOSSIBLE!" Eggman shouted in horror and anger.

"Now who's guarding the shield generator!?" Eggman shouted.

Meanwhile, Tails and Fox resumed their mission is disable the ship's shield.

They flew down and opening in the space station, down a hallway, and in the very center was the shield generator!

"All right Tails, fire when I say 3." Fox said. "1….2…3!"

At 3 Fox and Tails fired at the shield generator, and flew out as it exploded and the station's shield went down!

"NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Eggman shouted. "I'll deal with these fools MYSLEF!" He said as he turned and walked down a hallway.

The shield around the Egg-space station went down, exposing it to the Cornerian fleet's fire power!

"All ships, FIRE!" General Pepper shouted in the command ship.

The entire Cornerian fleet opened fire, shooting the defenseless space station.

Inside the space station, the entire place was shaking like an earthquake.

"Those blasted dopes!" Eggman said in anger. "I'll show them."

Back in space, Fox and the others flew back into the Great Fox to think of another plan for attacking Eggman.

"Okay, here's our plan." Fox said. "Sonic and I will infiltrate Eggman's space station and attack him on the inside, Tails, you help Falco and the Cornerian fleet defeat Eggman's egg pawn army."

"Now wait a minute." Knuckles said. "I've done nothing this entire time, and I got a bone to pick with that Eggman for stealing my emerald! Can I just PLEASE go with you two? Knuckles asked.

Sonic and Fox glanced at each other and looked back to Knuckles.

"Alright Knuckles, you can come." Sonic said.

"Finally! I can do some action." Knuckles said.

Soon everyone was doing their assigned goals. Tails, Falco, and the Cornerian fleet were battling on the outside.

Sonic, Fox and Knuckles were sneaking in the inside of Eggman's space station, lurking in the shadows, avoiding Swat Bot security.

"This place gives me the creeps." Fox said as he pulled out his laser hand gun.

"Just keep low. Eggman has got to be around here somewhere." Sonic whispered.

Soon they came across a hallway that went two ways.

"I'll head to the right." Knuckles said and silently ran down the right hallway.

"Well Fox, I guess you and I go this way." Sonic said as he and Fox went to the left.

Sonic and Fox eventually came to a dark, wide open room, it was so dark they couldn't see anything.

"Keep your eyes peeled Sonic." Fox said. "This could be a trap."

"Heh, Eggman's traps are nothing! His traps are easier to get out of then a room made of paper." Sonic laughed.

"And THAT'S the kind of cocky attitude that gets you into trouble you blue pest!" Eggman said as the lights came on.

Eggman was piloting a giant battle armor robot, the torso was shaped like a sphere, and it had spiked shoulder pads, a huge cockpit that protected Eggman, finger missiles on one hand, a rocket launcher on the other, spikes on its knees, and the whole thing was colored red.

Fox slowly walked backwards in astonishment. "Does he make these kind of things a lot?" He asked.

"Yea, mostly." Sonic said. "They all looked intimidating like this one, but were just big child toys."

Eggman growled. "WHY YOU! GRRRR I'll flatten you, and toss your bodies into space! Then Mobius and the Lylat System will be MINE!" Eggman said with a growl.

"You're not ruling either of them Eggman!" Fox said as he aimed his laser hand gun.

"The name's Doctor Robotnick, you fox flea bag!" Eggman shouted in anger.

Eggman aimed the finger missiles hand at them and fired all five of them. Sonic used a homing attack and hit the missiles back at him, causing the robot to stumble backwards.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Eggman shouted in anger.

Eggman's robot charged forward and swatted Sonic like a fly, causing him to crash into the side of the wall.

Fox aimed his gun at the joint connection of the torso and the finger missiles arm, Fox shot his gun and the shot hit the connection, causing the arm to fall right off.

Eggman turned around at Fox. "YOU, YOU…" Eggman was so angry he couldn't finish his insult.

Eggman pushed a button and a flame thrower nozzle came out of the robot's shoulder.

"BURN!" Eggman shouted as he activated the flame thrower. Fox was running, avoiding the flames.

Sonic ran up the wall to get higher, and jumped off the wall toward the robot. He started a spin dash saw blade, and sliced the flame thrower right off.

Meanwhile, Knuckles was searching the dark rooms for something interesting, eventually he came to a giant, complex looking room.

"This place might be important." Knuckles said to himself.

Soon Knuckles found the master emerald in the center of the room!

"There's the Master Emerald!" Knuckles said excited and ran up to it.

"You're coming back home with me." Knuckles said as he took the master emerald out of place.

Suddenly, an alarm went off. "WARNING!" A computer voice said. "MAIN POWER SOURCE NOT DETECTED! ALL FUNCTIONS SHUT DOWN! AUXILIARY POWER ONLINE."

Soon the entire space station was lit up with a red light.

Back in the room Fox and Sonic went into, they heard the same thing.

"What!?" Fox asked.

Eggman aimed the rocket launcher arm at Fox and fired, but Sonic knocked the rocket back at him.

Fox aimed his gun and shot inside the rocket launcher, causing it to explode.

"NNNOOO!" Eggman shouted as the robot came crashing down.

The explosion also damaged a wall in the room, making it very fragile.

Sonic got an idea. He turned to Fox.

"Fox, run, I got an idea." Sonic said.

"Sonic, you're not thinking what I think your thinking are you?" Fox asked.

"Probably." Sonic said. "Now run! I'll catch up!" Sonic said.

"You're crazy Sonic." Fox said as he ran down the hallway.

Sonic charged a spin dash and shot a homing attack at the wall, causing it to start giving in. Sonic ran down the hallway, before the wall burst open.

Sonic met up with Fox and they ran down the hallway Knuckles took and met up with him in the power room.

"Knuckles! You found the Master Emerald!" Sonic said with a grin.

"What's the master emerald?" Fox asked.

"No time to explain, let's get out of here!" Knuckles said.

"Wait, we need to think of a way to destroy this ship, or else Eggman is going to fix it and start this all over again!" Fox said.

"Well, he usually has a self-destruct button." Sonic said as he looked around and saw a big red button labeled 'Self-Destruct'.

"We'll there we go!" Sonic said.

"Wait, I'll activate it." Fox said as he walked up to the button.

Meanwhile, back in the room Fox and Sonic came out off, Eggman was getting up.

"gguuuhh…." Eggman groaned. "Egg-Mobile detach." He voice commanded and his Egg-Mobile that was attached to the robot separated from the remains of the robot.

"My head….wait…what's that sound?" Eggman asked.

Eggman heard the wall starting to break. "Oh no…" He said. "EGG MOBILE COCKPIT CLOSE!" He shouted as the cockpit closed to keep him safe in space.

"WARNING!" The computer voice said. "THERE IS A HOLE IN THE WALL OF ROOM 5-A. WILL STAFF PLEASE REPORT IN AND PATCH THE HOLE!"

"OH SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Eggman screamed as he and his Egg Mobile got sucked into space!

Fox pressed a few buttons. "Alright, I set it to go off in ten minutes. That gives us time to get out." Fox said.

"Then by all means, push it." Sonic said.

Fox turned and pressed the button.

"THE SELF-DESTUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED! REPEAT, THE SELF-DESTUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED! THIS SEQUNECE MAY NOT BE ABORTED! 10 MINUTES TILL DETONATION!" A computer voice said.

"LET'S GO!" Fox shouted as they ran down the hallway. Fox and Knuckles were holding on to Sonic so they could go as fast as possible. Knuckles was also holding on to the master emerald.

Fox, Sonic, and Knuckles got into Fox's Arwing and they launched out the space station.

Fox contacted General Pepper and Peppy.

"General! Peppy! Get away from the space station now! It's going to blow!" Fox shouted.

Soon the Great Fox and the Cornerain fleet, Falco, and Tails turned around and started flying away from the space station.

"Why are they leaving?" An Egg pawn asked.

"Maybe we scared them off?" Another Egg Pawn guessed.

Suddenly the entire Egg space station exploded, taking all surrounding Egg Pawns with it!

A good distance away, Team Star Fox, Sonic and friends, and the Cornerain Army watched the explosion.

"We did it…." Falco said.

"We all did it….together!" Fox said.

"Hooray!" The bandaged Slippy cheered.

Fox turned to Sonic and friends.

"We couldn't have done it without you guys." Fox said with a smile.

"Well, a hedgehog's got to do what a hedgehog's got to do!" Sonic said with a thumbs up!

"I guess we should get you home now…" Fox said.

"Looks like it." Tails said.

In a matter of hours Fox, Falco, Peppy, and Slippy were standing in front of Tails' house in Mystic Ruins where our story began, each of their Arwings behind them, with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles standing in front of them, facing them.

"All of you three were a great help, without you three we would never have defeated Eggman." Fox said.

"We'll my friends and I are always willing to help!" Sonic said with a grin.

"Sonic, you are the fastest thing I ever seen, you're a great ally….and a friend. I know you will continue to keep Mobius safe, keep up the good work." Fox said to Sonic.

Fox turned to Tails. "Tails, you are an amazing pilot, and a great friend, without you we could never defeated the Egg Pawns. Keep believing in yourself, soon you'll be one of the best fighter pilots in the world." Fox said to Tails.

Fox turned to Knuckles. "Knuckles, after this experience I'm sure you're going to do a better job protecting the master emerald." Fox chuckled.

"Oh don't worry, I will." Knuckles replied.

"But you all have done an amazing job, and for that, I'll give you each these." Fox said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out three Star Fox logo key chains.

Sonic and friends each took theirs, thanking Fox.

"Will we ever meet again?" Tails asked.

"You never know, maybe someday, maybe not. But I really hope we do." Fox replied.

Fox and Sonic then shook hands, and then Fox shook hands with Tails and Knuckles.

"Come on Fox! Let's go." Falco said.

"Well, I guess we better get back to protecting the Lylat System." Fox said as he and his team climbed into their Arwings.

They all exchanged farewell waves as team Star Fox took off. Flying off into space.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles watched them fly up until they were out of view.

"We'll I'd better get back to Angel Island with the Master Emerald." Knuckles said.

"See ya Knuckles." Sonic and Tails said.

"Now THAT was an adventure!" Sonic said as he walked back to his beach chair in front of Tails' house.

"I'm writing this in my journal!" Tails said as he reentered his house. Tails wrote the whole story in his notepad, hung his Star Fox key chain on the wall, and then got back to work on his plane.

Sonic laid back in his beach chair in front of Tails' house, put on his sunglasses, and enjoyed the nice warm sun.

**THE END.**

But wait….What happened to Eggman?

Deep within space, two surviving Egg Pawns were pushing Eggman's damaged Egg-Mobile.

"Faster you idiots!" Eggman was shouting. "Faster! Put your backsides into it!"

"Well….we don't have backsides Doctor Robotnick." One Egg Pawn said.

"I DON'T CARE!" Eggman screamed. "Just push!"

"Just you wait Sonic and Star Fox….I already planned out my revenge and next time you will all be destroyed!" Eggman shouted.

"Who are you talking to?" An Egg Pawn asked.

Eggman pulled on his mustache and screamed in anger and annoyance.

**AUTHOR: The sequel in NOT confirmed, but if you guys want it I'll get a plan and make it.**

**But this is what I have planned for it so far,**

**Sonic's world will be more involved**

**Krystal will be in it**

**Star Wolf will have a bigger role.**

**THE END.**


End file.
